The present invention relates to supporting apparatus for supporting trash containers and, more particularly, to supporting apparatus for supporting a plurality of trash containers for the purpose of separation of different categories of trash for recycling.
The problem of trash collection and disposal has become an extremely acute problem in the United States. A substantial majority of the various municipal, county and/or state authorities responsible for trash collection have enacted laws and ordinances making trash separation by categories, i.e. glass, metal cans, paper and garbage, mandatory by the party disposing of the trash.
A typical situation is one in which the particular authority involved will distribute to the various households separate buckets or containers for each category of trash such as metal cans, bottles, paper and general garbage. Under such circumstances, the household individual involved will have as many as four separate trash containers sitting around the kitchen or utility room. This situation is inconvenient, unsightly and unsanitary. Further, upon placement of the trash for pickup, the individual involved must carry four separate containers to the curb or other disposal area.
Mandatory recycling has given rise to the need for a device which can store the plurality of separate trash containers required in an efficient and space saving manner and also provide an easy means by which the plurality of containers can be removed from the household or other position involved to the point of pickup. There is also a need for a device which provides for easy identification and removal of the containers for collection purposes.